Ranger Raccoon: origins
by VIGNA
Summary: This is the story of Rocket's older brother, I'm just giving him his own backstory as not much was said about him in the Guardians of the galaxy T.V show. Although I may have tweaked with his personality a bit ;)


Ranger Raccoon is Rocket's older brother, the two of them are the best of friends in the future but in the past they rarely met each other, not because they hated each other but because their sister kept them apart. To fully understand Ranger's past we have to go back 23 years back in the past, to the day Rocket was born...

* * *

On Halfworld 23 years ago a legend was born in a medium sized house in the suburbs, this was before they lived in a large house in the city, Ranger and his three year old twin sister Jen were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their newest family member as their mother was going through the delivery process when it suddenly died down. Hearing infant cries in his parents room, Ranger and his twin sister Jen made their way to their parents room. Ranger opened the door and found their father holding the baby in his arms when he noticed Ranger and Jen.

"Ah! kids come in! come in! say hello to your new brother," said their Father as he placed the baby into a cradle next to him.

Ranger and Jen came in and went separate ways,Ranger went to see his younger brother and Jen went to check up on their mother. Ranger came closer to his brother and smiled,his brother was twisting and turning in his cradle like a rocket out of control. His father noticed this and chuckled.

"Arn't you a feisty one...you're like a small out of control rocket in that cradle of yours," said their Father.

"Then maybe that's what we should call him..." Ranger countered "Yeah!,Rocket Raccoon...a nice name," he continued.

Rocket then smiled and cooed in response to his new name and grabbed and held Ranger's thumb which made him smile. He tried to pull his thumb free but Rocket wouldn't let go,and when he finally did he started to cry. Ranger rocked the cradle Rocket was in and smiled at him which made him stop crying and start smiling.

"I think he really loves you Ranger!" stated Ranger's father

"Indeed he does," Ranger responded as he stroked the soft fur on Rocket's head making the newborn laugh and smile.

* * *

A few seasons past by on Halfworld and Rocket turned two years old and in turn Ranger turned five, little did anyone know that in a few short days a tragedy would strike the hearts of Ranger's family and change everything. There were reports that Robots were massacring and murdering innocent Halfworlders at the dead of night. For this particular reason the monarchy of Halfworld secretly declared war on the Robot's for the first few months before announcing it publically and conscripting many into the Halfworld military, Ranger's father was one of many who were chosen for this task, but little did anyone know that Ranger's father was living the last few hours of his life.

One night when Ranger's father, Arthur, came back from his patrol he came back home late at night, he went inside and found everyone sleeping quietly but Rocket was missing! Without waking anyone he decided to check every room in the house when Ranger spotted him and tugged in his shirt which made him turn around

"Ranger have you seen Rocket?"

"yeah, he's in my room sleeping in his cradle," Ranger countered

"why's he there?"

"he was crying so much when he was with Mother and sister but for some reason when they put him with me he stopped and It's been hat way ever since," he explained

"your brother must really want you if that's the case! but needless to say let's put him back shall we?"

Ranger sighed "alright father...,"

Arthur laughed quietly "don't worry! you'll see him in the morning son I promise,".

Ranger went back to his room and kissed Rocket on the fore-head and went to sleep, Arthur took Rocket in his arms and went back to his room and set Rocket in the cradle and went to sleep.

An Hour later Arthur woke up as he heard Rocket cry.

'damn...Ranger's right this is the fifth time he's woken up!' he thought as he glanced to Rocket's cradle. He gasped as he saw Robot MOAs which were like mini assault walkers but smaller and only had two legs, to put it simple enough MOAs are bipedal turrets which are small enough to get into a house but they are slightly bigger than the Halfworlders, these MOAs were now in his house and their turrets were aimed at Rocket's face!

Arthur jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest MOA making it screech loudly, this alerted the entire household to their presence.

"ARTHUR!" shouted Harper, his wife.

"GET ROCKET TO SAFETY!" Arthur countered.

Harper tried to grab Rocket but a MOA with it's cannon set for stun hit her on the chest, throwing her back, Arthur was enraged and snapped the MOA's neck destroying it. Harper recovered and Arthur told her to get the kids out, he and Rocket would be right behind them, believing that he had this handled Harper got Ranger and Jen and ran out.

"Mother where's Rocket?!" Ranger asked.

"Your father will bring him,".

Ranger started to believe his mother when the house exploded, with Arthur and Rocket inside, Ranger's eyes widened and he and his family scoured the wreckage for any sign of Arthur and Rocket.

Jen threw aside a piece of wood and shouted "DAD!".

Ranger and his mother were alerted to this and went to Jen's location, they found Arthur curled up in a ball with no sign of Rocket. Ranger was starting to believe that his young brother was dead when he heard crying coming from his father's arms. Jen turned her father over and found Rocket in his arms, crying, his fur was messed up and stained with debris. Ranger took his little brother in his arms and cradled him in his arms saying sush every once in a while, but despite this effort he was still crying so Ranger sang Rocket a lullaby and the little Raccoon dozed off to sleep in Ranger's arms making him smile in the process, he kissed his younger brothers fore-head and looked towards their house, which was now up in flames.

Jen checked up on her father but it was too late, Arthur was dead, killed by Robot MOAs in a seemingly successful suicide attack. Leaving just one unanswered question... what now?


End file.
